Machines, such as compactors, road reclaimers, excavators, loaders, etc., include operator stations or operator cabs that may house various controls for a myriad of functions of the machine. It is common for such operator stations to include a seat for seating an operator. It is also common for such operator stations to include multiple doors (e.g., two doors) that may allow operators to enter/exit the operator station. In some applications, the seat within the operator station may be mechanically movable towards each door, so as to allow an operator to exit by use of any door. However, after an exit, if a new operator, for example, were to enter the operator station through a different door, the new operator may find the seat to be in the improper orientation (i.e., in the direction towards the door that was used for exit by the earlier operator). In such a case, the new operator may have to climb and negotiate over various consoles and systems housed within the operator station, reach out to the seat, re-orient the seat, before being seated on the seat. This is a cumbersome process that is not just time consuming, but also causes operator discomfort. Moreover, in the process of climbing and negotiating over the various consoles and systems, it is possible for the new operator to inadvertently damage the consoles and/or the systems, in turn leading to possible repairs and machine downtime.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,706 relates to a rotary seat for a vehicle in which the seat is rotated so as to facilitate mounting and dismounting the vehicle. The rotary seat has a seat cushion member that is automatically rotated between a direction toward the front of the vehicle and a direction toward a side door of the vehicle.